Denise Robinson
__notoc__ Denise Robinson is Carl Johnson's first girlfriend in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. She wears a football jersey with Growler written on the back. Denise lives in Ganton, Los Santos and is a supporter of the Grove Street Families. She spends some of her time with members of the Los Santos Vagos in East Los Santos. She first meets Carl Johnson during the mission Burning Desire, where CJ, on the orders of Officer Frank Tenpenny, sets fire to set of houses belonging to Vagos members. Denise, who is inside one of the homes, cries for help and is rescued by Carl. They then begin to date. She even does a shout out on Radio Los Santos that she is "desperate" for CJ's attention. Denise, as a Grove Street Families member, enjoys doing drive-by shootings on the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. She does not mind what Carl looks like, and is normally at her home between 16:00 and 06:00 (4:00 PM and 6:00 AM). Date Types Food Date Denise prefers to go to either a fast food restaurant (such as Cluckin' Bell) or in Ten Green Bottles, a bar just northwest of her home.She also hates diners, and burger shot. Dancing Date Denise prefers to go to Alhambra, a club on the edge of Idlewood, Los Santos. Driving Date Denise likes the area surrounding her house like Ganton and Idlewood and does not mind how fast or slow you drive. "Alternative date" The alternative date for Denise is to do a drive-by on other gangs in Los Santos, whether it be at cars or a group of people. Allowing Denise to do a drive-by will normally make her happy and you will NOT fail the original date she sets you at the start. The alternative date can be completed instead of performing the original intended dates, like dancing. Coffee Denise should start inviting you in for coffee after dates when your relationship with her is at about 40%. Rewards Denise rewards Carl when the relationship reaches 50%, by giving him the keys to her green Hustler. At 100%, Denise gives Carl a pimp suit, which is a light blue shirt. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Burning Desire Trivia *Her license plate on the green Hustler says "HOMEGIRL". *On her driving date she will tell CJ random facts about her such as "I had three kids, but I gave them away." *You can unlock her Hustler without having 50% progress by using another car to push it into your garage and letting the door close. *Denise is a prostitute, that's why she is always with Los Santos Vagos, and she gives CJ a Pimp Suit once he reach 100% progress with her, it is also suggested by her car which is a "Hustler" *Even if Grove Street is Ballas turf, Denise will shoot at the enemy gang in a drive-by. *In A Home In The Hills some pedestrians with Denise model can be seen running through the Madd Dogg's mansion. * Carl encounters Denise very rarely in vigilante missions as seen in this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_vpdjD2wL8 ** Whenever player can encounters her in vigilante missions, killing her, however doesn't affect the storyline. de:Denise Robinson es:Denise Robinson fi:Denise Robinson fr:Denise Robinson pl:Denise Robinson pt:Denise Robinson tr:Denise Robinson Robinson, Denise Robinson, Denise Robinson, Denise